Vending machines for dispensing publications such as newspapers are known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,719 to Israel discloses a vending machine including a housing containing a spring-driven elevator for advancing a stack of newspapers to be dispensed one at a time by a dispensing assembly.
The dispensing assembly of the '719 patent includes a sled having wheels contained within vertical guide rails for translation between upper and lower positions. An actuation arm is pivotably connected to a rear wall of the housing and to the sled through a linkage for driving the sled along the guide rails during pivoting of the actuation arm. Contact fingers extend from the sled to engage a newspaper at the leading end of the stack of newspapers. The downward movement of the sled directs the engaged newspaper towards a discharge area at the bottom of the housing.
The vending machine of the '719 patent includes an arm locking mechanism having a rod that contacts the actuation arm to prevent pivoting of the actuation arm unless a requisite amount of coins are deposited. The rod is pivotably connected to the top of the housing and is prevented from movement by a locking latch. A solenoid releases a cam member that provides for pivoting of the latch to an unlocked position, thereby permitting movement of the arm-locking rod.
The vending machine of the '719 patent also includes latched blocking levers preventing a newspaper from downward movement unless the requisite amount of coins are deposited. Downward movement of the sled results in unlatching of the blocking levers to allow for removal of the newspaper.
The vending machine of the '719 patent further includes a display frame in which a copy of the publication being dispensed is placed for display through a transparent panel. The transparent panel is secured to a front door hingedly connected to the housing. Door latches secured to the front door engage pivoting lock arms to prevent the front door from being opened until all newspapers have been dispensed from the elevator by the dispensing mechanism. The contact fingers of the dispensing assembly engage a linkage system when the elevator is empty to release the lock arms from the front door latches. Compression springs located between the front door and the housing cause the front door to open a small amount signaling a use to open the front door using a handle to retrieve the display copy.
Known vending machines include an adjustable exit plate for varying the width of an exit path in response to changes in the thickness of the newspapers being dispensed. As shown in FIG. 5A of the '719 patent, for example, a threaded hand wheel connected to the exit plate engages a support plate such that, depending on the direction that the hand wheel is turned, the exit plate is moved towards or away from the support plate.
The vending machine of the '719 patent includes a service door in the side of the housing. The service door provides access to the interior of the housing for loading newspapers onto the elevator. An operator forces the spring-loaded base of the elevator toward the back wall and engages an elevator lock to hold the base near the back wall while newspapers are being placed onto the elevator.